A Thorax in My Side II: Baby Days
by FreakyFreddy123
Summary: It's been a few years since Spike and Thorax both became a couple. Ever since their confession to each other at the Crystal Empire, things just blasted off. However, after Thorax finds a lost egg near the Everfree Forest, things start taking a turn for...well.. who knows?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining, the air was crisp, and every pony in ponyville was having a rather nice day. It wasn't too hot, nor too cold. In order to celebrate this rare, but wonderful, day. Every pony in Ponyville took a day off. And when I mean every pony, I mean everypony. All shops and stores were closed for the day, this included the Sugarcube bakery (which was odd because that shop never closed). But, besides all of that, it was still a great day. This was especially true for Twilight and her friends. For Twilight and Starlight, this was a much needed day off. The both of them had been busy for the past week and a half doing nothing but friendship lessons, but now they finally had the time to relax at the spa for the day. And to make things all the better, all of Twilight's friends decided to join in on the fun. So for her, that was an added bonus. Now, normally, Spike would just hang out the castle and do , what he called, guy stuff. Specifically playing Ogres and Ogletts with Big Mac and Discord, or going out and digging for gemstones. However, none of those things where going to done that day. Why, you may ask? Well Thorax, a reformed Changeling that had left the hive many years back, was currently living with both Twilight and Spike in the Castle of Friendship. Not to mention that the two of them had gotten into a relationship not too long back, and they really wanted to spend some time with each other. Now, it's not the fact that they didn't get time to hang out, it's just that Spike usually had a lot of chores to do during the day ( of course Thorax would help him out). Because of that, they didn't really have as much time to really do anything fun together. But of course, with the day being a day off, they finally had some time to be together. Now, what would a Changeling and a Dragon do during a day like this? Go to the movies, the carnival, maybe a fancy restaurant? Nope, of all things, they decided to visit the Dragon Kingdom ( well, after much begging on Thorax's part that is). Surprisingly enough, it actually went by well. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on at the...

"GET BACK OVER HERE YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!"

Never mind...

Spike and Thorax were both practically running like hell from the offending dragons that were pursuing them. Those specific dragons where Garbel, Morton, and Squishy. Garbel was practically flying at a million miles per hour just to get towards the two who were running away from them. His eyes were filled with every kind of rage that could be manifested. His eyes were filled to the brim with fire (quite literally). To make matters all the creepier, his face was covered in burns and bite marks. He even had a piece of his ear missing.

"Thorax why in the hay did you make me do that?!" Spike yelled as he continued to book it as Thorax flew over him

"I don't know, it seemed funny at first." Thorax replied before swooping down and placing Spike on his back and high tailing it.

"Maybe to you Thorax! But these guys are bad news!" Spike rebutted

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Thorax asked

"Okay, I'll give you that! But still you didn't have to go that far!"

"Hey, I didn't think that doing the old bucket of water over the doorway trick was going to make him that angry?"

"Thorax, you made me fill up the bucket with lava! WITH LAVA PIRANHAS!"

Thorax tried to make some kind of rebuttal, but he come up with nothing. The two of them kept on running until they both stumbled across a heavily forested area, most likely the Everfree Forest. Neither of them had any time to think, much less do anything, except run, run, and run some more. After what felt like hours, Spike looked back. Thankfully not seeing Garbel or any of his goons behind them. Although they were a rather far distance away, he could still here Garbel yelling.

" WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU AND YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND AND WEAR YOU AS MY NEXT WINTER COAT! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF EMBER IS THE DRAGON LORD, I AM STILL GOING TO SCREW YOU UP!"

Neither Spike nor Thorax knew that they had much time to waste. They had to think of something, and fast. After a few seconds of looking around, Thorax found a large bush that he knew the two of them would be able to hide in. He didn't say anything, he just grabbed Spike and dived into the bushes. He even went as so far to cover both his and Spike's maw with his hooves to silence any kind of sound that might come out. It didn't take long for a large "WOOOSH" sound to be heard. They both knew that it was Garbel. The way they could tell, was that his other goons followed forth, although they looked practically exhausted from all of that running that they had to do.

"Garbel, calm the hell down!" Morton yelled out as he gasped for air

"Dude, let's just go." Squishy said panting even more than Morton

All of their words were in vain. Garbel still kept on swooping up and down at top notch speed. Hoping to find both Spike and Thorax and make the both of them pay for what they had done to him. It didn't take to long for Garbel to start getting tired himself. Despite all of that, he gave out one final yell.

" I SWEAR TO CELESTIA, WHEN I FIND YOU FREAKS. I WILL GIVE YOU HELL TO PAY! MARK MY WORDS!"

And with that, Garbel flew off, leaving both Spike and Thorax alone. It took a few minutes for the two of them to actually come out of the bushes they were in, but once they knew they were both safe, they got out. It didn't take long for Spike to start scolding Thorax for the "prank" that Thorax made him do.

"Thorax, what the ever living tartarus is wrong with you?!" Spike began "Out of all the crazy things that you could have done, you decided to prank a dragon. And not just any dragon, GARBLE! The meanest, craziest, and screwed up in the head, kind of dragon!"

Spike waited for a reply, but he got none.

"Thorax? Thorax, where are you?!" Spike yelled

"Get over here so I can yell at you, and then make out with you for the next five or ten minutes, and then say sorry for yelling at you while we're making our way back home!"

Still nothing. Spike was now starting to get pissed. He immediately made his way over to the bushes and pushed them aside. He was ready to give Thorax a verbal thrashing, but what he saw made every word that he was going to say vanish like smoke. On the other side of the bushes, Thorax was looking at something quite intently. Spike cocked his head a bit, and made his way over towards Thorax.

"Uhhh. Thorax, are you okay? Spike asked

"Look what I found." Thorax said whispering

Spike looked over at what Thorax was looking at, and his jaw dropped at what was there. An Egg, and not just any egg. It looked like a dragon egg. The egg itself was a vibrant shade of yellow and orange, with little brown spots littering the top part of the egg.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful in your life?" Thorax said as he nuzzled the egg.

"How, and where, did you find that egg?" Spike asked

"I don't know, it was just laying there. Hey Spike, can we keep it?"

"Thorax, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I mean who knows what Dragon owns that egg, I mean we can't just take it." Spike said

"If that was the case, why would this egg be out here in a forest like this?" Thorax questioned

Spike was stumped at this question. Thorax did have a point, however he knew that it wouldn't be right to just up and take an egg from a crazy forrest like this. Who's to say, this egg might not even be a dragon egg. It could be an egg containing whatever kind of abomination contained.

"Thorax, we're not taking this egg with us." Spike said flatly

Thorax's ears drooped, and his eyes started watering.

"But Spike...This baby needs us."

"How it that?" Spike asked

"We can't just leave this egg here alone. I...I just..." Thorax cut himself off

"Thorax, you have a very good heart" Spike began" But neither you nor I know how to take care of a baby. We don't have any experience with that kind of thing. It's best if we just leave it here."

Thorax didn't say anything, he just lowered his head and said

"Okay. I'll leave it here."

Spike went up and gave Thorax a reassuring kiss on the cheek, and then made his way out of the bush, and back on the path. Thorax, however, after Spike had made his way a distance away from him, he quickly stuffed the egg into his saddlebag, and gave a sly grin.

"That was too easy."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take too long to get back to Ponyville, however it sure as heck wasn't easy. Pointy trees branches, crazy animals, Slenderman (yes he lives in the Everfree Forest, don't ask why!), and complete and utter darkness at some points. Thankfully, the two of them managed to get back home without a scratch on them. Okay, that's actually a lie. They were both covered in cuts, a few bruises, and pieces of tentacle stuck in between their teeth (Hey, how else were they going to escape the Slenderman?) After limping for what felt like days, the two of them finally made their way back to the Castle of Friendship. Upon entering said castle, they were both met with a big yell of "SURPRISE!" by about a few hundred ponies.

"Ahhh! What the hay is going on here?" Spike screamed

"It's a party silly." Pinkie Pie, a pink mare with puffy hair, balloon cutie mark, and...

"Uh, hey. I'm quite sure all of these people know who I am already. So you don't need to introduce me to anyone in your story." Pinkie pie said as a random fourth wall shattered like a hammer on glass.

All of the other ponies, including Spike and Thorax, cocked their eyebrows at what Pinkie was talking about. After a few seconds of just staring at the shattered fourth wall in front of them, and then shrugged it off like nothing ever happened.

"So, uh.." Thorax began "What's going on here?"

Pinkie Pie hopped over towards Thorax and gave her usual trademark smile.

"It's copyrighted, so don't steal it." Pinkie Pie said as she pulled a random cupcake out of her hair and began munching. Not thinking much as yet another fourth wall shattered in the distance. Thorax was starting to get a bit miffed by the lack of answers he was getting, and Spike was equally pissed off at the fact that he had to clean up all the broken fourth walls. Thorax was about to ask the same question that he had asked but a few seconds before, but was interrupted by another fourth wall shattering into pieces.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE THESE THINGS COMING FROM?!" Thorax yelled out in anger

"Eh. Not sure." Pinkie answered before climbing up on a unicycle and juggling small colts like balls.

"Thorax, I think it would be better if we just asked Twilight, or something." Spike said putting a claw on Thorax's back

"Hey, it's not my fault this fanfiction writer isn't bothering to answer your question, but instead is using me as filler for his story in order to get a couple of laughs out of people he doesn't even know about." Pinkie said as more and more fourth walls kept on shattering at every word she uttered out of her mouth.

"Son of a Biscuit eater!" The fanfiction writer yelled at his computer as random people looked at him with confusion at why he was yelling at a desktop computer.

Meanwhile, back at Ponyville, Thorax walked over towards Twilight and Starlight Glimmer, who were at the punch bowl chatting it up. He was hoping to get some answers as to what was happening. He definitely made sure to avoid Pinkie at all cost. He had already had a bad start with her in the past (with her trying to kill him, and whatnot), but now he was just praying that he would just get an answer. As he made his way towards the punch bowl, he tapped Twilight on the shoulder and asked

"Uh. Twilight" Thorax began "What's going on?"

"Oh, well we're having a "Day off" party."

Thorax cocked his head again and asked

"What exactly is that?"

"Exactly as it sounds Thorax. It's basically a party on a day off kind of day. Specifically, like this one." Twilight said as she sipped on her punch

It didn't take long for Thorax to finally get what she was talking about, and he slapped himself for not acknowledging it in the first place.

"Oh...Yes! Dang it , I'm so stupid sometimes. Thank you Twilight for explaining." Thorax said, recovering from the wack he had given himself.

"No problem Thorax. Now why don't you go and clean yourself up a bit, and have some fun with us."

"Sounds good. I honestly can't believe that both Spike and I managed to actually survive that nightmare of a forest." Thorax said shivering

"Oh, and why don't you take Spike with you, he could really use a shower too." Twilight suggested

"Sure thing, I'll get Spike and I'll make sure that we don't take too long." Thorax said as he made his way towards Spike

"Take your time Thorax, take your time." Twilight answered

It didn't take much convincing for Spike to agree to a shower. He knew that he needed one, and bad. Now in order to conserve time, as well as water, both he and Spike usually took showers together. This day was not an exception. As soon as the two of them made their way into the main bathroom, they made their way into the shower. Thorax stood still, and let Spike climb on top of his back and turn on the water. The hot water stung at first, mostly because of all the cuts that the two of them had. After a while, they both relaxed and let the water do its job. After a few minutes of savoring the heated water, Spike grabbed a bottle of aloe shampoo, and after squirting some in his claws, started washing Thorax's mane. Thorax moaned as Spike went deep with his claws, massaging his scalp in the process. Meanwhile, in the next room, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy all congregated next to the wall that separated them from the bathroom that Spike and Thorax were in. They were all blushing like crazy, but Rarity was drooling with excitement at the next peep show that they were going to see. Twilight's horn glowed, and a small beam of blue light covered the wall in front of them. Soon the entire wall, or at least 1/4 of the wall, was casting off what was going on in the next room. Basically this spell would act like a one-way mirror. They could see the two of them in the shower, but Spike and Thorax could not see them. All of the ponies just watched with glee, as they saw Spike cleaning and rubbing Thorax's skull with his claws. It didn't take long for Rarity to faint from the cuteness that she was witnessing. Fluttershy was blushing, and then her wings pomped up, then she really started blushing, Pinkie Pie was giggling, blushing, and eating a bucket of Popcorn as the "show" continued. Twilight just gave off a pervy grin as she watched her friends faces get redder and redder. However all of that was shattered when Starlight walked in on them.

"Hey Twilight, do you know where the..."

She stopped and gazed at the scene in front of her. Twilight and the others (with the exception of Rarity of course) blushing a hard red, their faces filled with surprise, shame, and a bit of wimzy. Starlight looked up at what Twilight was projecting, and her face blushed. She looked back at the ponies looking at her, then back up at the scene in front of her. She just slowly walked out of the room, and closed the door.

"Perverts." Starlight muttered under her breath.


End file.
